Kemesuman Sasuke
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: OOC! LEMON! HARDYAOI! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! PEDOPHILE! Sasuke yang mesum, mengajari Naruto yang masih kecil hal-hal mesumnya.
1. Kamar Sasuke

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Shonen ai, Yaoi

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : M

* * *

**Sasuke : 16 Tahun**

**Naruto : 8 Tahun**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**OOC!! RnR!!**

**

* * *

**

**Kamar Sasuke**

Siang itu udara sangat panas, hingga membuat Sasuke harus berulang kali menggerak-gerakkan kipasnya ke seluruh badannya. Memang saat itu suhu sudah mencapai beberapa derajat dari normalnya. Sasuke duduk di dekat pintu geser kamarnya yang memang terletak di lantai satu. Rumahnya memang sepi hari ini, karena sang ayah Fugaku dan ibunya Mikoto sedang pergi ke rumah neneknya untuk menjenguknya karena sakit.

Karena bosan dia pun menyalakan video yang dititipkan Kiba padanya, video yang tidak boleh dia buka katanya. Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun menyalakan video itu. Tiba-tiba dirinya kaget saat isi dari video itu adalah video porno. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya menatap video itu, baru pertama kali ini Sasuke melihat apa yang dinamakan video porno.

Sasuke begitu penasaran apa yang dilakukan seseorang di dalam video itu, dia pun masih menonton video itu sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang tegang pada dirinya. Dirasakan kejantanannya mulai menegang dan membuat dirinya teransang, merasakan itu dia pun langsung memegangi kejantanannya dan sesekali digesek-gesek dengan jarinya. Merasakan ada yang nikmat pada kejantanannya, dia pun dengan cepat menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang masih berada di dalam celananya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto, anak tetangga yang sering bermain ke rumahnya. Naruto memang masih kecil, umurnya saja masih 8 tahun. Dia datang dengan celana pendek dan kaos oblongnya. Bukannya kaget dan berhenti dengan aktifitasnya, Sasuke malah semakin horny dibuatnya. Naruto memang manis dan bermata biru saphire, dia anak laki-laki yang benar-benar manis seperti anak perempuan.

"Sasuke oni-san sedang apa? Kok megangin itu-nya, sih?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan kejantanannya.

"Hnn, kau tidak tahu? Oni-san sedang bermain, kau mau bermain dengan Oni-san?" tanya Sasuke mesum.

"Apakah asik?"

"Tentu saja. Permainan ini sangat asik, bisa membuat Naru-chan seperti terbang ke surga, lho." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hontou ni?"

"Hnn.." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke yang dari tadi memang tidak ditutup. Setelah Naruto masuk ke kamarnya, dia pun menyuruh Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya Sasuke oni-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Naru-chan lihat orang itukan? Nanti kita juga akan melakukan itu, pasti membuat Naru-chan suka."

"Hontou? Naru mau bermain ama Sasuke oni-san." Jawab Naruto senang. Dan dibalik itu Sasuke tersenyum mesum padanya. "Lalu Naru di suruh ngapain Sasuke oni-san?"

"Naru duduk sini, deh." Kata Sasuke sambil memangku Naruto di pangkuannya. "Naru suka sama oni-san tidak?" tanya Sasuke sambil meraba-raba wajah Naruto.

"Suka! Naru suka sekali ama Sasuke oni-san. Kalau sudah besar Naru mau menikah dengan Sasuke oni-san. Bolehkan Naru menikah dengan Sasuke oni-san?"

"Tentu saja. Oni-san juga suka Naru-chan, kok." Timpal Sasuke lalu mencium Naruto dan melumat bibir mungilnya itu. Dimasukkannya lidah ke dalam mulut Naruto hingga membuatnya terangsang menikmati ciuman dan sekaligus permainan lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu Sasuke pun meraba-raba paha Naruto yang terbilang mulus itu. Dan setelah itu mulai menyusupkan tangan satunya masuk ke dalam celana pendek Naruto. Dimainkannya kejantanan Naruto hingga membuatnya menegang. "Bagaimana Naru-chan? Enak?"

"Enn.. uuh, Sasuke oni-san.. Enak." Jawab Naruto melenguh nikmat saat kejantanannya mulai dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun masih mempermainkan tangannya di kejantanan Naruto sambil memangkunya di pangkuannya. Lalu tangan satunya mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Naruto, hingga membuatnya mendesah keenakan. Dan juga dengan bebas bibir Sasuke menciumi dan menggigit-gigit kecil telinga Naruto. Jarinya mulai bermain-main di dalam mulut Naruto, hingga saliva-salivanya mengalir si sekitar mulutnya serta membasahi jari-jari Sasuke. Dikeluarkannya jarinya dari mulut Naruto, lalu menyusupkan tangannya masuk dari lengan kaos oblong Naruto. Dimainkannya tonjolan di dada Naruto yang semakin mengeras itu. Naruto pun menggelinjang nikmat saat bagian-bagian tersensitifnya mulai diransang oleh Sasuke.

"Nikmat tidak Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum di telinga Naruto.

"Uum…ah-ah. Sasuke oni-san, geli sekali. Aah.."

"Tapi Naru-chan sukakan?"

"Uum. Iya." Jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke oni-san, aakh..ah..akh.. Naru tidak tahan.. uukh..ah." tubuhnya menggelinjang, kakinya mulai menahan tubuhnya dan tangannya menggenggam erat baju Sasuke saat dirinya mulai mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih menyembur dari kejantanan Naruto, hingga membasahi celana dan tangan Sasuke. "Hah-hah.. Sasuke oni-san. Naru capek." Timpalnya.

Sasuke pun menarik tangannya dan menjilati jari-jarinya yang basah karena cairan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu Naru-chan istirahat dulu, deh. Tapi sambil kayak gitu, ya?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk video yang masih menyala di televisinya. Dan saat itu yang dilihat Naruto adalah gambar seseorang sedang mengoral kejantanan pasangannya. Sasuke melepaskan celana dan bajunya sendiri lalu melepas celana dan baju Naruto juga. Naruto begitu kaget saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan mulai menegang, berbeda sekali dengan punyanya.

"Punya Sasuke oni-san besar, ya? Kok beda sama punya Naru?"

"Hnn, nanti juga punya Naru kayak punya oni-san kalau sudah dewasa."

"Hontou?"

"Hnn.." Naruto pun tersenyum setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto memegang kejantanan Sasuke, namun dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hingga Sasuke pun memberi pengarahan kepada Naruto. "Naru-chan, jangan diam saja. Coba lihat video itu. Kamu bisa melakukannya seperti itu." Suruh Sasuke.

"Emm.." sahut Naruto. Setelah mengetahui caranya, Naruto pun langsung mengulum kejantanan Sasuke. Hingga membuat Sasuke melenguh nikmat saat bibir mungil Naruto bermain-main di kejantanannya. Dirabanya dada Naruto hingga membuatnya harus menutup mata. Dan beberapa menit kemudian cairan putihpun menyembur keluar di dalam mulut Naruto hingga cairan itu meluber di daerah mulut Naruto. Melihat itu membuat Sasuke bertambah bernafsu ingin menyentuh Naruto lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke pun kembali mencium Naruto, sambil menyapu mulut Naruto yang masih tersisa cairan-cairan kenikmatan miliknya. Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuh Naruto di atas tatami kamarnya sambil masih menciumnya dengan ganas. Dirabanya dada Naruto hingga membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat. Ciumannya pun kini turun ke dada Naruto, menciumi tonjolan di dadanya yang mulai mengeras itu dan sesekali menggigit lalu menghisapnya. "Sas..uke Oni-san.. Uukh..aah.."

"Nani?"

"Uum.. oni-san, apa Sasuke oni-san juga merasa seperti ini uuh..?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naru-chan. Aku suka sekali mendengar suaramu. Panggillah namaku setiap hari." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uumm.. Sasuke oni-san. Geli.. uukh.."

"Tahan, ya Naru." Kata Sasuke lalu sambil mengulum kejantanan Naruto yang semakin menegang itu. Lalu ditusuknya lubang Naruto dengan satu jarinya, perlahan-lahan menggerakkannya keluar masuk seirama dengan _mouthjob_nya.

"Aah, Sasuke oni-san sakit! Uuh.." teriak Naruto. Namun lama kelamaan erangan itu menjadi sebuah desahan yang menggairahkan di bibir Naruto. "Aah, Sasuke oni-san.. Enak.." mendengar itu pun Sasuke langsung memasukkan satu lagi jarinya ke dalam lubang Naruto, sehingga ada dua jari yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Digerakkan perlahan, dia tidak mau menyakiti Naruto.

Naruto pun mencakar-cakar tatami yang melandasi kegiatannya, karena merasakan dirinya memang perlu menggenggam sesuatu. Melihat itu pun Sasuke tersenyum picik lalu dengan bebas tangannya mulai memilin-milin tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Aah.. Sasuke oni-san, Naru tidak tahan lagi. Huu..ah.."

"Keluarkan saja Naru-chan." Kata Sasuke yang masih bermain di kejantanan Naruto.

Kemudian cairan pun menyembur dari kejantanan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cairan itu masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan ditelannya mentah-mentah masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Setelah itu Sasuke mencabut kedua jarinya di dalam lubang Naruto dan kemudian mencium kening Naruto dengan mesra agar membuat dirinya semakin nyaman bersamanya.

Lalu sasuke pun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang milik Naruto. Karena lubang Naruto yang masih sempit itu pun membuat kejantanan Sasuke susah untuk masuk sepenuhnya.

"Uukh,, Sasuke oni-san.." erang Naruto.

"Sedikit lagi Naru-chan.."

Dan akhirnya kejantanan Sasuke pun berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto sepenuhnya. Sasuke pun berhenti sejenak untuk memberi istirahat Naruto. Kembali dikecupnya bibir Naruto, dan dirasakannya lidah Naruto mulai bermain di mulutnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mesum merasakan bahwa sekarang Naruto mulai pandai memainkan lidahnya. Digerakkannya kejantanan Sasuke keluar masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto dengan perlahan sambil mengangkat kaki Naruto agar dengan leluasa kejantanannya bisa bergerak di dalamnya.

"Uukh..Akh.. Sasuke oni-san..ah.." Naruto pun menjambak-jambak rambut Sasuke dengan bernafsu. Melihat itu, Sasuke pun kembali mencium bibir mungil Naruto. Mengulumnya dan sesekali dihisapnya hingga membuat Naruto semakin teransang dengan aktifitasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka masih berciuman dengan ganasnya. Dan gerakan maju mundur Sasuke pun kini semakin dipercepat sejalan dengan dirinya yang semakin teransang. Tangannya pun tak luput memainkan kejantanan Naruto, membuat Naruto harus memeluk erat leher Sasuke.

"Uuh-uuh.. Naru-chan.."

"Ah-ah..Akh,, terusin Sasuke oni-san.. Naru merasa enak."

"Uuh.." Sasuke pun kembali mempercepat tempo maju mundurnya hingga kejantanannya kini menggesek-gesek dinding prostat Naruto.

"Oni-san.. uuh.. lebih cepat! Cepat.. Naru mau kelu..ar…ahh..uuh." teriak Naruto merasakan dirinya mulai benar-benar menikmati perbuatan asusila Sasuke ini. "Aah.." akhirnya Naruto pun kembali mengeluarkan cairannya. Cairan kental itu pun telah membasahi perutnya.

Namun tak cukup hanya disitu, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membalikkan membelakanginya. Dimasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto dan mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto, hingga Naruto harus berpegangan erat pada tubuh Sasuke saat Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Naru.. sedikit.. lagi..uuh.." lenguh Sasuke saat merasakan dirinya hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Naruto dan menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto di atas tatami lalu menimpanya.

Masih dalam posisi Sasuke menimpa Naruto. Nafas mereka pun mulai kembali teratur.

"Sasuke oni-san.." panggil Naruto.

"Nani?"

"Lain kali Naru mau bermain seperti ini lagi."

"Hnn??" gumam Sasuke kaget saat Naruto menginginkannya lagi.

"Bermain bersama Sasuke oni-san memang menyenangkan."

Sasuke pun kembali tersenyum, namun senyumannya begitu lembut di mata Naruto.

"Ya, lain kali kita bermain bersama lagi." Sahut Sasuke.

Setelah itu pun mereka berdua mandi bersama, sambil mencuci celana Naruto yang kotor.

Sambil menunggu celana Naruto yang masih dijemur, Sasuke pun membuatkan mie instan rasa ramen untuk Naruto.

-The End-

* * *

Ckakakka… Kembali Ero!!

Akhirnya beberapa jam ini kepalaku menjadi Ero kembali.

Ah, gomen kalau terlalu Asusila, karena Naruto masih kecil..

Sasuke Mesum sekali kau!!! *teriak2 pake toa*

*Dichidori*

Huhuhu…ToT

Btw, ini belum tamat lhooh…

Memang ini sudah selesai, tapi di lain waktu aku akan menulis kemesuman Sasuke di hari-hari lain kepada Naruto yang masih berumur 8 tahun itu.

Hehehe… x____x

Ckakaka….XD

* * *

Cuplikan chapter mendatang!

-Naruto yang tidak bisa berenang pun selalu diejek teman-temannya. Karena ingin membuktikan dia bisa berenang, Naruto pun meminta diajari oleh Sasuke. Namun karena kemesuman Sasuke, bukannya belajar berenang, malah belajar hal-hal mesum..

Ditunggu, ya cerita selanjutnya…

* * *

Ditunggu reviewnya..

Sankyuu…/////n____n/////


	2. Kolam Renang

Terima kasih atas review di Chaper 1 ini..

Maaf kalau ada kekurangan di fanfic Phedopile ini..

Seperti umur Naruto yang lebih kecil dan sudah bisa teransang saat ini.

Inikan hanya sebuah fanfic, jadi kalian bisa berimajinasi sendiri. Kalian bisa mengubah umur Naruto atau pun Sasuke, kok.. n__n

*Ditabok karena kebanyakkan ngomong*

Aku persembahkan fanfic Chapter 2 ini..

Terererereret,,,tet,,tet….

Dozo..

* * *

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Yaoi, Shonen ai, Pedophile

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : **M**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

_Kolam Renang_

* * *

Musim panas masih berlanjut, siang itu Sasuke masih bersantai-santai di kamar tidurnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia terbangun mendengar suara tangisan Naruto, anak tetangganya. Dia pun lekas bangun dan menengoknya dari pagar rumah yang memisahkan rumah mereka. Didengarkannya tangisan itu yang sambil memberi penjelasan kepada ibunya kenapa dia menangis.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menangis sayang?" tanya Kushina.

"Naru diejek teman-teman. Katanya Naru anak yang bodoh. Masa berenang saja Naru tidak bisa." jelasnya sambil merengek di pelukkan ibunya.

"Tidak bisa berenang, bukan berarti anak yang bodoh. Narutokan masih bisa belajar, pasti nanti Naruto pandai berenang. Asal Naruto mau belajar yang giat, ya?"

"Emm.." jawab Naruto dengan sekali anggukkannya.

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka pun, Sasuke langsung pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Sasuke langsung meletakkan tasnya dan langsung belajar kembali. Mengulang pelajaran yang sudah diajarkan di sekolahnya. Bukannya ingin sombong, Sasuke adalah anak yang paling cerdas di sekolahnya. Dan tak hanya itu, dia juga dicap sebagai cowok paling tampan sesekolah. Hingga tak ada satupun wanita yang memalingkan mata darinya.

Namun di saat keseriusannya mengerjakan tugas, tiba-tiba Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto sambil mengetuk jendela kamar Sasuke yang memang berada di luar itu.

"Sasuke onii-san." panggil Naruto.

"Naru-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggeser jendela kamarnya.

"Emm, anu.." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Hnn?" gumam Sasuke bingung.

"Hari minggu bisa temani Naru pergi ke kolam renang? Naru ingin diajari Sasuke onii-san berenang." katanya.

"Hari minggu?"

"Iya. Hari minggu Ibu sibuk dengan arisan, ayah juga sibuk dengan taruhan kudanya. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengajari Naru."

"Baiklah. Besok Onii-san akan mengajarimu berenang." ucap Sasuke.

"Hontou ni?"

"Ya."

"Yeeeaaaahh…" sorak Naruto gembira sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Naru-chan main sendiri dulu, ya? Onii-san mau belajar sebentar. Naru-chan jadi anak yang baik, ya?" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukkan Naruto.

"Iya. Naru akan jadi anak yang baik, tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke onii-san yang sedang belajar." sahutnya.

Kemudian Sasuke pun kembali terfokus pada pelajaran yang harus ia pelajari kembali, sedangkan Naruto dia dengan tenang duduk di samping Sasuke.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan mata ekornya, melihat dirinya mulai mengantuk dan hampir menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Namun dia sempat terbangun dan tidak jadi terjatuh. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto hampir terjatuh dan untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke pun menangkap tubuhnya.

"Naru-chan, kalau kau mengantuk kau bisa tidur. Tidur saja di sana." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ranjangnya.

"Emm-emm. Naru mau menunggu Sasuke onii-san." katanya.

"Tapi.."

"Sasuke onii-san lanjutkan saja belajarnya, Naru akan menunggu."

Mendengar itupun Sasuke kembali belajar. Namun beberapa menit kemudian dia harus kembali menopang tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba tertidur dan jatuh. Sasuke pun membopong Naruto ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya, dikecupnya dengan lembut kening dan seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan halus.

"Oyasumi, my lovely dobe." setelah itu, dia kembali harus terfokus pada tugasnya.

* * *

Hari minggu kemudian.

Akhirnya Sasuke bersama Naruto pergi ke kolam renang berdua. Mereka berpamitan dengan Kushina di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" kata Kushina.

"Emm.. Ittekimasu." pamit Naruto.

"Itterasai.."

"Kami pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke.

"Ya. Hati-hati, ya."

Kemudian Sasuke pun menggandeng tangan Naruto seperjalanannya menuju kolam renang. Naruto sangat senang bisa pergi bersama Sasuke, hingga membuatnya beryanyi-nyanyi tak karuan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar nyanyian Naruto itu.

Sesampainya di kolam renang, dengan senang Naruto masuk ke dalam. Lalu mereka pun melepaskan pakaiannya dan hanya memakai celana pendek saja.

"Naru-chan, gerakkan kakimu. Aku masih memegangi tanganmu, kok." kata Sasuke.

"Umm.." gumam Naruto yang mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sambil beberapa kali menenggelamkan kepalanya. Namun beberapa kalipun Naruto mencoba berlatih, dia tetap saja tidak bisa belajar dengan benar. Beberapa jam kemudian. Akhirnya mereka beristirahat sebentar dan membuka bekal makanan yang sudah disiapkan Kushina untuk mereka. "Wah, ada sosis gurita." sahut Naruto melihat sosis yang berbentuk gurita buatan ibunya.

"Ibumu pintar sekali, ya memasak." kata Sasuke.

"Iya. Masakkan ibu selalu enak." jawab Naruto dengan tawa sumringahnya.

"Beda sekali dengan ibuku. Kalau tidak asin, ya pedas sekali masakkannya. Huh.." eluh Sasuke sambil mencomot sosis gurita di bekal Naruto.

"Eee.. Sasuke onii-san, kenapa sosis Naru diambil? Sasuke onii-sankan sudah punya bekal sendiri."

"Hnn?" gumam Sasuke sambil mencomot sosis Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Waaa.. Sasuke onii-san jahat!" kata Naruto bernada lebih tinggi. "Aku juga mau ambil punya Sasuke onii-san!" tambahnya kembali dan mencoba mengambil sosis gurita milik Sasuke. Namun sebelum Naruto berhasil mengambilnya, bekal makanan Sasuke sudah diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga Naruto tidak bisa mengambilnya.

Naruto masih saja berusaha mengambil sosis yang berada di bekal makanan Sasuke. Namun gara-gara terlalu bersemangat untuk mengambilnya, Naruto pun terjatuh hingga menjatuhi Sasuke.

"Auw.."

"Maaf, Sasuke onii-san." ucap Naruto merasa bersalah.

"No problem, Naru-chan." katanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Naruto lalu mencium keningnya.

"Hehe.." cengir Naruto yang begitu khas baginya.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali berlatih berenang kembali. Dan alhasil Naruto pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa berenang dan berkembang dengan cepat.

Hingga setiap hari minggu, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengajari Naruto berenang.

Ini sudah minggu ke 5 Sasuke mengajari Naruto, dan Naruto kini mulai bisa mengambil nafas dengan benar saat berenang.

Keesokan harinya, di saat Sasuke sedang santai-santainya di rumah sambil berkipas-kipas ria. Tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan tangisan Naruto dari luar jendelanya. Dibukanya jendela kamarnya, dan dilihatnya sosok Naruto sedang menangis di depannya.

"Naru-chan, kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naru, diejek teman-teman Naru lagi. Katanya percuma Naru belajar berenang, pasti juga tidak bisa berenang." rengeknya.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Pasti Naru-chan bisa berenang, kok. Nyatanya kemarin Naru bisa bernafas di dalam airkan?" hibur Sasuke.

"Tapi..tapi.. Huuuhu.." rengeknya kembali. "Hari minggu nanti Naru diajak teman-teman Naru ke kolam renang, katanya mereka mau melihat Naru berenang. Naru takut tidak bisa berenang."

"Naru pasti bisa, kok. Percaya, deh." hibur Sasuke kembali.

"Tapi Naru takut."

"Kalau begitu nanti malam Naru belajar berenang lagi, deh."

"Nanti malam? Kan kolam renang tutup Sasuke onii-san."

"Hnn, aku ada tempat untuk latihan nanti malam."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hnn, tapi Naru minta ijin sama kaa-san dulu ya. Bilang saja kalau Naru tidur di rumah onii-san."

"Iya." Seru Naruto yang tangisannya tiba-tiba berhenti.

* * *

Malam harinya, Naruto pun meminta ijin kepada Kushina ingin menginap di rumah Sasuke. Tentu saja Kushina tidak menaruh curiga pada Naruto yang kelewat polos itu.

Setelah itu Sasuke mengajak Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengajarinya berenang. Tempat sepi dimana tidak akan ada seorangpun yang datang. Merekapun pergi ke kolam renang sekolah Sasuke, dimana setiap malam tidak akan ada yang menggunakannya.

Sasuke pun memanjat pagar pembatas itu dan dengan sukses mendarat masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Dan disusul dengan Naruto, Sasuke menangkap Naruto saat dia hendak turun ke bawah.

Lalu mereka pun segera menuju ke kolam renang. Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto pun melepaskan pakaiannya dan hanya memakai celana pendeknya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kolam renang yang tingginya kurang dari 1 meter. Memang di sekolah Sasuke ada 3 kolam renang, satu untuk pemula yang tingginya kurang 1 meter, lalu kolam renang yang tingginya 2 meteran, dan ketika kolam renang khusus loncat indah.

Sasuke pun memegangi tangan Naruto dengan lembut dan perlahan mengajarinya teknik-teknik berenang.

"Pelan-pelan saja Naru-chan, gerakkan kakimu naik turun." jelas Sasuke.

"Iya."

Sasuke pun mengajari Naruto tanpa henti hingga Naruto bisa berenang dengan benar. Sudah berjam-jam mereka berlatih berenang dan akhirnya kemajuanpun didapat oleh Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang semakin pintar berenang, Sasuke perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun bisa berenang walau hanya mampu berjalan beberapa centi dari tempatnya.

"Yosh, kau berhasil Naru-chan. Akhirnya kau bisa berenang juga." sahut Sasuke padanya.

"Iya."

Setelah itu Naruto masih berlatih berenang sendirian, sementara itu Sasuke duduk di dalam kolam renang sambil melamun memandangi langit-langit dan sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang asyik berlatih berenang.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, lamunannya buyar saat Naruto datang kepadanya.

"Hnn?" gumam Sasuke terkejut.

"Sasuke onii-san melihat apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Sasuke di langit-langit.

"Hnn, aku tidak melihat apa-apa, Naru." Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Dan Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk itupun juga ikut memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Diciumnya rambut Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, seraya menikmati bau shampo yang terasa di rambutnya.

"Sasuke onii-san.." panggil Naruto.

"Hnn?"

"Naru-chan tambah sayang sama Sasuke onii-san, Sasuke onii-san sayangkan sama Naru?"

"Tentu saja onii-san sayang dengan Naru. Naru-chan kan anak yang manis." katanya.

"Ne, Sasuke onii-san janji, ya nggak akan ninggalin Naru."

"Hnn.. Tentu saja."

Kembali dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke dengan erat, seperti tidak ingin dilepas selamanya.

Merasakan itu, Sasuke pun mengelus-elus rambut Naruto. Lalu diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu duduk di pembatas kolam renang. Diciumnya bibir mungil itu dengan lembut sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Naruto yang polos, akhirnya memeluk leher Sasuke dan membalas ciuman Sasuke yang semakin menggila itu.

Sasuke yang merasakan desahan Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya dan meraba-raba tubuh Naruto dengan lembut. Dan sampai juga di tonjolan di dada Naruto. Dipilinnya dengan lembut dan sesekali dicubit-cubit agar Naruto merasakan kenikmatan yang ia buat.

Lidah mereka masih saling beradu, Naruto memejamkan matanya saat kenikmatan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya begitu teransang saat lidah Naruto dengan liar mulai beradu dengan lidahnya. Mereka saling bertukar saliva dan Naruto sedikit susah untuk menelan saliva milik Sasuke, hingga saliva itu harus mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Ditariknya dengan perlahan celana Naruto yang satu-satunya membungkusi tubuhnya itu. Dilemparnya celana itu tepat di kursi belakang Naruto, lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke memainkan kejantanan Naruto yang mulai menegang itu. Mereka masih dengan ciumannya yang panas itu, sambil jari-jari Sasuke memainkan kejantanan Naruto yang semakin membesar.

Ciumannya pun menuju ke telinga Naruto, hingga mengharuskan Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat. Dijilatnya belakang telinga Naruto yang begitu sensitive dengan sentuhan, lalu lidah Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam lubang telinga Naruto sambil menjilatinya.

"Sasuke onii-san.. uuh.." desah Naruto.

Kemudian ciuman itu turun ke leher dan memberikan bekas ciuman yang begitu merah di leher Naruto. Dijilatnya dengan ganas tonjolan di dada Naruto lalu sekali-kali dihisap dan digigitnya. Membuat Naruto merasakan nikmat yang begitu sangat. Setelah itu bibir Sasuke pun turun ke kejantanan Naruto, dijilatnya kejantanan yang mulai membesar itu. Lalu dihisap ke dalam mulutnya, hingga kejantanan itu masuk seutuhnya di dalam mulut Sasuke. Naruto menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya, karena tangan satunya mulai menjambak-jambak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke dengan ganas mempermainkan kejantanan Naruto dengan mulutnya, hingga membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putih ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Emm..emm.." desah Sasuke yang menghisap-hisap kejantanan Naruto.

"Uuh, Sasuke onii-san.. Aah..aah.. Naru, Naru.. Aah.." teriak Naruto saat bulir-bulir kenikmatan itu mulai keluar dari kejantanannya. Naruto pun menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai, dirinya cukup lelah saat kenikmatan itu telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun mengusap bibir yang sudah belepotan cairan kenikmatan Naruto itu sambil memandang Naruto yang terkulai lemas di hadapannya.

"Enak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm.." desah Naruto, lalu duduk kembali. "Sasuke onii-san, Naru juga mau. Boleh?"

"Hnn, tentu saja." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum mesumnya.

Sasuke pun menurunkan Naruto ke dalam kolam renang, lalu tanpa basa-basi Naruto melepaskan celana Sasuke yang masih menggantung di sana. Lalu dimainkannya kejantanan Sasuke sebentar dengan jarinya, setelah itu Naruto memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kolam renang untuk menghisap kejantanan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri kokoh itu. Dimainkannya dengan cepat bibirnya naik turun di kejantanan Sasuke, karena dia tak cukup lama bisa menahan nafasnya di dalam air. Dan akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian Naruto pun menghirup nafas ke atas kolam.

"Sasuke onii-san, Naru tak bisa lama-lama menahan nafas di dalam air."katanya.

"Hnn.." lalu Sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke atas kolam renang dan membaringkannya di lantai, hingga mereka membentuk posisi 69. Sasuke kembali menjilati dan mengulum kejantanan Naruto dan sama halnya dengan Naruto, dia mengulum dan memainkan kejantanan Sasuke di dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke masih mengulum kejantanan Naruto dengan ganas dan menusuk-nusuk lubang Naruto dengan satu jarinya.

"Uuh, Sa..ske onii..san.." desah Naruto.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto pun kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan di susul dengan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan itu ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Setelah itu, sedikit beristirahat Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan duduk di sana. Naruto menyusul duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, dipeluknya leher Sasuke kembali dengan lembut.

Lalu Sasuke pun kembali menciumi bibir mungil Naruto dengan ganas sambil memasukkan kedua jarinya di lubang milik Naruto. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mencabut Jarinya dari lubang Naruto. Di arahkan kejantanannya tepat di lubang milik Naruto, dengan perlahan didorongnya kejantanan itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam dinding prostatnya.

"Gerakkanlah tubuhmu Naru-chan" desah Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Dengan suruhan Sasuke, Naruto pun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya naik turun seirama dengan tangan Sasuke yang membantunya bergerak.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto membungkuk dan berpegangan di lantai samping kolam renang itu dan dimasukkan kembali kejantanan Sasuke hingga menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Uuh, Sasuke onii-san terus.. uuh, lebih ke..dalam." desah Naruto meminta lebih dari Sasuke. Mendengar itu pun Sasuke hanya tersenyum mesum melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu menggairahkan. Dan lalu Sasuke pun mencium bibir Naruto sambil mendorong keluar masuk kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ciuman yang begitu panas, hingga membuat saliva-saliva mereka berceceran dimana-mana. Kemudian Sasuke pun melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu berhenti sejenak dan mulai mengangkat salah satu kaki Naruto. Diangkatnya dan ditopang dengan tangan kirinya, hingga posisi Naruto pun kini menghadap ke samping. Digerakkan sedikit kasar memasuki dinding prostatnya, merasakan begitu nikmat Naruto mendesah-desah semakin keras. "Uuh.. Sas..ke.. nikmat..eng.. Aah-aah.. Naru.. ung.." desahnya yang semakin keras dengan saliva yang mulai mengalir di mulutnya.

"Hnn? Sedikit lagi dobe, tahanlah." desah Sasuke.

"Uung.. uuh.. Aah-aah.." desahan semakin keras saat Sasuke mendorong masuk kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto. "Aah, Naru.. Tak tahan lagi.. Sas..uke onii-san.. Aah.."

Lalu Naruto pun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya dan disusul dengan Sasuke.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali memakai pakaian. Karena malam semakin larut, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka pun langung berbaring di atas ranjang

"Ne, Sasuke onii-san? Apa itu dobe?" tanya Naruto.

"Hnn?" pikir Sasuke terkejut.

"Siapa itu dobe?"

"Itu panggilan untukmu, dobe." jawab Sasuke.

"Hontou?" sahut Naruto senang.

"Hnn. Yuk tidur, kau capekkan?"

"Emm.." sahut Naruto kembali senang.

Lalu mereka pun tertidur pulas dan saling berpelukkan.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya.

Melihat bekas merah di leher Naruto, Sasuke pun sedikit khawatir akan ketahuan oleh ibunya. Ditempelnya plester pembalut luka itu di leher Naruto agar tidak ketahuan.

"Naru-chan, kalau ditanya lehermu kenapa? Jawab saja tergores kuku, ya?" suruh Sasuke.

"Hmm, iya." jawab Naruto polos.

Dan seperti yang disuruh Sasuke, saat Ibunya bertanya Naruto pun menjawab hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Sasuke.

* * *

-Hari minggu-

Naruto bersama Sasuke pun pergi ke kolam renang untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman Naruto. Di saat Naruto masuk bersama Sasuke, teman-teman Naruto melotot melihat Naruto bersama cowok tampan yang digandengnya itu. Kakak-kakak perempuan teman Naruto pun ikut menatap Sasuke dengan binarnya.

"Kakak ini siapa Naru?" tanya salah satu teman Naruto.

"Dia calon suami Naru kalau Naru sudah besar nanti." Jawab Naruto dengan tawanya yang khas. Semua teman-teman Naruto pun cengok dibuatnya, dan terutama kakak-kakak perempuan yang datang bersama mereka. "Sasuke onii-san, yuk berenang." ajak Naruto.

"Hnn." jawab Sasuke singkat lalu berjalan bersama Naruto menuju ruang ganti.

Setelah itu pun teman-teman Naruto beserta kakak-kakak perempuan yang datang bersama mereka pun cemburu dengan Naruto yang begitu dekat dan mesra bersama Sasuke.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_Ckakakkakaaka……….. XD_

_Ero Mode : On_

_Silahkan review fanfic ero bin gaje ini.. x___x_

_Dilanjutin ke Chapter 3 nggak yaw…???_

_Sankyuu~~ n___n_


	3. Piknik

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Yaoi, Shonen ai, Pedophile

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : M

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Piknik**

* * *

Masih seperti hari sebelumnya, Naruto yang manis itu senantiasa sedang bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya di rumah. Dia sedang menunggu surat dari sekolahnya untuk pergi piknik dua hari satu malam ke Pantai. Dan setelah surat itu datang, Naruto begitu sedih saat orang tuanya tidak memperbolehkannya ikut dalam acara itu. Karena pada tanggal itu, orang tua Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu Minato dan Kushina tidak memperbolehkan Naruto ikut, karena khawatir tidak ada yang akan menjaga Naruto di sana. Seberapa Naruto memohon dan menangis untuk ikut, Kushina tidak memperbolehkannya mengikuti piknik sekolah itu. Dan hari ini Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke sambil menangis terisak-isak, Sasuke yang melihatnya pun begitu bingung melihat tangisan Naruto. Hingga dia gelagapan ingin menghibur Naruto.

"Naru-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada anak yang nakal padamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang kedua pundak Naruto.

"Enn-enn.." gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan masih dengan tangisannya. "Huu..uu.. Okasan jahat! Naru tidak boleh ikut piknik sekolah. Padahalkan Naru ingin ikut piknik. Huuu…" tambahnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Katanya otosan sama okasan tidak bisa pergi, mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan perkerjaannya. Makanya Naru dilarang ikut piknik, gara-gara tidak ada yang harus menjaga Naru. Hiik..hikk."

"Hmm.. Memangnya kapan pikniknya Naru?"

"Hari sabtu. Naru ingin sekali ikut piknik. Ingin pergi bersama teman-teman Naru."

"Hnn, Onii-san yang akan menemani Naru ikut piknik. Jadi Naru berhenti menangis, ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita bilang sama Okasan Naru-chan."

"Hontou?" ucap Naruto sumringah mendengar Sasuke akan menemaninya pergi piknik.

"Hnn.."

Lalu Sasuke pun menggandeng tangan Naruto dan pergi ke rumahnya untuk meminta ijin agar dia diperbolehkan ikut dalam piknik sekolah itu.

"Bukannya Sasuke-kun harus masuk sekolah?" tanya Kushina saat Sasuke meminta ijin padanya agar memperbolehkan Naruto ikut piknik dan sebagai gantinya dia yang akan menjaga Naruto.

"Beruntung sekali hari sabtu sedang libur, jadi bisa menemani Naru pergi piknik. Lagipula aku tidak mau melihat Naruto menangis. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi dalam piknik itu." jelas Sasuke.

Kushina pun melihat Naruto yang hampir menangis kembali saat melihat raut wajah okasannya seakan tidak menyetujui untuk ikut dalam piknik itu.

"Haah~ Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut Naruto, tapi berjanjilah pada okasan. Jangan sekali-sekali berbuat nakal di sana, ya!" sahut Kushina memperbolehkan Naruto ikut dalam piknik itu.

"Iya! Naru janji." sahut Naruto bahagia.

"Lalu Sasuke-kun, untuk segala keperluan Naruto nanti bibi yang akan menyiapkannya. Jadi kamu cukup menemani Naruto saja, lalu bibi harap kamu jangan terlalu memanjakan dia. Soalnya dia itu memang anak yang nakal. Ohya, keperluan Naruto selain baju dan makanan bisakah kau membelikannya dulu di toko. Soalnya bibi sangat sibuk besok, jadi bibi mohon kau bisa mencarikan barang untuk keperluan piknik Naruto besok."

"Baiklah bi, aku akan mencarikannya besok."

"Naru mau ikut! Bolehkan?" sahut Naruto kembali.

"Kalau kamu mau ikut, Naru tidak boleh nakal ya? Jangan meminta aneh-aneh sama onii-san. Paham?" sungut Kushina sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Naruto.

"Iya, Naru paham." timpal Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto pun diperbolehkan orang tuanya untuk ikut dalam piknik sekolah itu dan dengan Sasuke sebagai wakil walinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi membeli sesuatunya untuk perlengkapan menginap mereka. Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi seperjalanan mereka pergi ke toko. Naruto begitu senang bisa mengikuti acara piknik sekolahnya itu.

Dan saat di dalam toko, semua orang melirik-lirik pasangan manis itu. Mereka menganggap Sasuke dan Naruto adalah kakak adik yang sangat manis dan tampan. Sehingga tak ada satupun yang melewatkan untuk melirik mereka. Ada juga yang datang langsung menyubit-nyubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas sehingga dia hampir menangis dibuatnya.

"Hnn, kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung melihat Naruto hampir menangis.

"Huweee~~ Pipi Naru sakit! Kakak-kakak itu nyubitin pipi Naru."

Mendengar itu pun Sasuke melirik orang-orang yang tengah melirik mereka dengan death glare super andalannya. Bukannya takut, mereka malah semakin terpesona dengan tatapan mata Sasuke. Membuatnya semakin muak berada di sana lama-lama. Kemudian Sasuke pun menggendong Naruto berada di depan, agar kakak-kakak itu tidak lagi menyentuh dan menyubit pipi Naruto.

Dan setelah membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan, Sasuke pun mengajak Naruto pergi ke sebuah kedai yang cukup sepi.

"Anda mau memesan apa, tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan pada Sasuke.

"Naru mau apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat menu yang dipegangnya.

"Naru mau ini." sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar di sebuah menu.

"Ini?" ucap Sasuke memastikan. "Tolong parfait orange float satu dan cappuccino-nya." kata Sasuke pada pelayan yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian kedai yang sepi itu entah kenapa mulai ramai dikunjungi para pengunjung. Bukannya mereka memesan sesuatu malah dengan asik mereka melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang menunggu pesanannya.

"Sasuke onii-san, kenapa kakak-kakak itu melihat kita terus?" tanya Naruto takut.

"Hnn, tidak usah dipikirkan Naru. Kakak-kakak itu memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Lagipula karena Naru anak yang manis, jadi kakak-kakak itu melihat Naru." Timpal Sasuke.

"Ooh, tapi Naru takut."

"Tidak usah takut, kan ada Onii-san."

"Maaf, menunggu lama. Ini pesanan anda, parfait orange float dan cappuccino. Silahkan menikmati." Sahut seorang pelayan sambil meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja itu.

Segera mungkin Naruto langsung melahap parfait yang ia pesan barusan, sedangkan Sasuke dia dengan tenang menyeruput cappuccino yang hanya ia beri sedikit caramel sambil menatap cara makan Naruto yang terbilang manis itu di matanya. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat ada beberapa krim yang mulai berceceran di sekitar bibir Naruto. Diusapnya bibir Naruto yang terkena krim itu dengan ibu jarinya dan kemudian dijilatnya ibu jari itu. Cewek-cewek yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi blushing dibuatnya, ada yag berteriak-teriak tak karuan, ada juga yang mimisan maupun hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Memang hal itu adalah pemandangan yang paling eksotis menurut mata mereka.

"Ne, Sasuke onii-san mau?" ucap Naruto menawarkan es krim yang dimakannya.

"Onii-san tak suka manis Naru."

"Tapi ini enak, lho. Sasuke onii-san coba dulu, ya?" timpalnya sambil menawarkan sesendok pairfait dari tangannya. Karena tak mau menolak, Sasuke pun melahap parfait dari sendok Naruto. "Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Hnn, enak. Tapi onii-san lebih suka cappucino dari pada es krim, Naru."

"Memangnya cappuccino itu enak?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Naru mau mencobanya?"

"Emm.." gumamnya. Lalu Naruto pun mencoba cappuccino milik Sasuke, dan alhasil Naruto berdecak tak suka pada cappuccino milik Sasuke itu. "Huweeekk.. Pahit."

"Haha.. Cappuccino-nya memang sengaja aku kasih caramel sedikit, jadi memang agak pahit."

"Kok Sasuke onii-san bisa suka itu? Padahalkan itu pahit sekali. Naru lebih suka es krim dari pada itu." sungutnya.

"Hnn, kau belum tahu saja Naru. Kau itu masih kecil."

"Hmm.."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian. Setelah selesai menikmati parfait dan cappuccino mereka, akhirnya Sasuke pun mengajak Naruto kembali pulang.

* * *

-Sabtu, 09.00 AM-

Pagi ini Sasuke pergi piknik bersama Naruto. Namun mereka tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama teman-teman Naruto bersama Ibunya.

"Maaf, saya sebagai wakil wali Naruto. Ini surat yang sudah ditanda tangani Ibunya Naru."

"Ah, iya." jawab seorang guru yang mulai terpesona dengan Sasuke. Tidak hanya para guru yang mulai terpesona dengan Sasuke, namun semua wali murid mulai berbinar-binar menatap Sasuke.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan semuanya pada guru yang mengampu saat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung naik ke dalam bus yang di siapkan sekolah untuk pergi ke pantai. Selama perjalanan Naruto begitu senang memandangi keluar jendela bus sambil bernyanyi-nyayi tidak jelas.

"Naik-naik ke puncak gunung, tinggi-tinggi sekali…" Naruto bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa manis melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi itu.

"Naru, kitakan tidak sedang naik ke gunung. Kenapa kau bernyanyi itu?" tanya Sasuke yang heran pada Naruto.

"Hehe~ Naru suka lagu itu. Lagipula Naru tidak tahu mau nyanyi apa lagi."

"Maaf, anda mau roti?" tanya seorang Ibu pada Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf. Saya.." Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menolak pemberian Ibu itu, namun Ibu itu terus memaksanya. Dan alhasil dia pun mengambil salah satu roti pemberiaanya dan diberikannya pada Naruto. Namun tidak hanya satu dua orang saja yang memberi Sasuke sebagian dari bekal yang mereka bawa, tapi hampir seluruh wali orang tua memberinya makanan. Hingga membuat Sasuke kewalahan.

"Wah, Naru dapat banyak makanan." Sahut Naruto bahagia mendapat banyak makanan. "Semua orang baik, ya sama Naru."

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan mereka. Sebuah pantai yang indah dengan pasir putih yang berserakkan di sana. Setelah sampai di sana, mereka semua membagi kamar. Setiap kamar akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, dan satu kamar hanya ada tiga ranjang yang cukup besar dan akan di huni oleh enam orang. Setiap Ibu dan anak akan tidur dalam satu ranjang termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setelah selesai membagi kamar, semuanya boleh pergi ke pantai dan harus kembali sebelum jam 5 sore. Sasuke dan Naruto pun pergi ke pantai bersama yang lainnya setelah berganti pakaian. Naruto yang membawa bola pun berjalan sambil digandeng oleh Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, Hina boleh ikut main?" tanya salah satu teman Naruto dengan malu.

"Iya." jawab Naruto dengan tawa lebarnya itu.

"Naru, aku juga ikut main, ya?" kata Gaara, teman Naruto juga.

"Emm.." Dan akhirnya beberapa teman Naruto pun ikut bermain bersamanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk di samping sebuah payung besar sambil mengawasi Naruto yang sedang bermain, dia memang sedikit bosan karena tidak bisa mendekati Naruto saat ini.

Setelah capek bermain, Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk mengawasinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naru capek. Naru mau istirahat sebentar." sahutnya.

"Hnn.." Sasuke pun berbaring di pasir putih sambil melipat tangannya di bawah kepala dan Naruto yang melihatnya pun ikut berbaring di samping Sasuke. "Hei, kenapa kau ikut tidur di sini Naru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naru mau menemani Sasuke onii-san." jawabnya. Sasuke pun langsung memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto sambil memandang bibir Naruto yang begitu membuatnya tergoda.

"Ne, kau tidak mau bermain dengan yang lainnya?"

"Enn-enn.." geleng-gelengnya.

"Begitukah?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto yang lembut itu dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu Sasuke dengan lembut mencium bibir Naruto, memasukkan dengan perlahan lidahnya ke dalam mulut anak kecil itu. Dan saat angin berhembus sedikit kencang, payung itu bergerak menutupi aktivitas mesumnya. Lidah Sasuke bergulat dengan liar di dalam mulut Naruto hingga membuat Naruto mengeluarkan erangan yang begitu menggoda. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sasuke.. onii-san, Naru mau~" desah Naruto menginginkan lebih.

"Hnn?" gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik. "Kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja, dobe." bisik Sasuke lalu mencium dengan lembut kening Naruto. Dan kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dan tertidur di sana.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian.

"Wah, mereka tertidur~ Manisnya!" sahut seorang Ibu saat melihat Sasuke dengan damai tertidur sambil memeluk Naruto. Namun bukannya membangunkan, para Ibu-Ibu itu malah memfoto mereka dengan nafsunya. Hingga membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut saat beberapa orang tengah mengerubutinya.

"Emm-emm.." Naruto terduduk dari tidurnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Tapi dia benar-benar kaget saat beberapa orang dengan asik memfoto mereka, dan membuatnya menangis ketakutan. "Huweeee…ee.. Huu.."

Sasuke yang mendengar tangisan Naruto pun tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hnn? Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huaaaaa…. Naru takut. Huuu..uu.."

Dan saat Sasuke melihat beberapa orang tengah mengerubuti mereka, dia baru sadar apa yang ditakuti Naruto saat ini.

"Maaf, maafkan kami Sasuke-kun." Ucap salah satu Ibu.

Sasuke pun begitu kesal melihat tingkah mereka, dan memberikan death glare super andalannya itu. Setelah itu Sasuke mengajak Naruto kembali ke penginapannya.

Malamnya, saat waktu makan malam. Semua orang duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan memakan makan malamnya. Dan saat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menikmati makan malamnya, tiba-tiba seorang Ibu memberikan sebagian dari makanannya kepada Naruto.

"Ini untuk Naru-chan. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, ya? Maafkan bibi tadi, ya Naru?" sahut seorang Ibu sambil memberikan sebagian makanannya untuk Naruto.

"Hu'um, arigatou gozaimasu." jawab Naruto senang sambil melahap makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka langsung di suruh kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Sasuke pun kembali menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya.

* * *

-11.00 PM-

Tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun saat dirinya ingin buang air kecil pada malam hari. Akhirnya Naruto pun membangunkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur itu.

"Sasuke onii-san~" panggil Naruto sambil mengoyak-oyak tubuh Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naru mau pipis."

"Hnn.." Sasuke pun langsung berjalan menemani Naruto pergi ke toilet.

"Sasuke onii-san jangan tinggalin Naru, ya?"

"Hnn.."

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi, mereka berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun saat seperjalanannya menuju kamar mereka, Naruto tidak sengaja melihat bintang jatuh. Dia pun langsung memohon sesuatu.

"Wah, ada bintang jatuh!" teriak Naruto, lalu langsung mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon sesuatu.

"Kau memohon apa Naru?" tanya Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang dimohon Naruto.

"Ra-ha-si-a!" sahut Naruto centil.

"Hnn?" sungut Sasuke penasaran melihat tingkah Naruto itu. "Naru mau ke pantai? Katanya malam ini ada hujan meteor, lho." ajak Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu tahu benar atau tidaknya berita yang ia lihat kemarin bahwa akan ada hujan meteor hari ini.

"Hontou?"

"Iya."

"Naru mau!"

"Hnn~" Sasuke tersenyum mesum pada Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke pun mengajak Naruto ke pantai, namun niatnya kini terhalang saat ada beberapa orang tengah menunggu hujan meteor juga. Sasuke pun mengajak Naruto ke tempat yang sepi, hingga tak ada seseorang pun di sana. Mereka pun duduk di pinggir pantai sambil menunggu hujan meteor itu, namun di otak Sasuke bukannya memikirkan itu dia malah sibuk dengan pemikiran mesumnya. Dia menatap Naruto yang sedang asik menunggu datangnya hujan meteor itu. Ia begitu tidak tahan ingin segera menyentuh tubuh anak kecil itu. Sasuke pun menarik dagu Naruto agar menatap dirinya.

"Naru, kita lanjutkan yang tadi siang yuk?" ajak Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto pun kembali memerah saat dengan lembut bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Dan dengan ganas Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto yang menggairahkan itu.

Lalu Sasuke mengangkat Naruto ke pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Enn.. Ngg.." desah Naruto menikmati ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto di dekapannya sambil menikmati ciuman mereka yang mulai memanas. Tangan Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam baju Naruto, ia mulai menyentuh sedikit demi sediki tubuh yang mulai memanas itu. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia mulai berganti menciumi telinga Naruto. Menjilati belakang telinga Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto geli dibuatnya. " Uuh.. umm. Sasuke onii-san~ uung, geli~"

"Hnn, aku akan membuatmu lebih geli dobe." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun mulai melepaskan baju Naruto, dan kembali menciumi bibir mungil anak kecil itu. Lidah Naruto mulai bermain nakal di dalam mulut Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke merasakan suatu kenikmatan yang diperoleh dari perbuatan anak kecil seperti Naruto. Dan salivanya tercampur dan mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, namun dia sangat menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto ini. Merasakan Naruto yang mulai bermain liar di dalam mulutnya, dia pun tak mau kalah. Sasuke pun meremas-remas tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto melenguh nikmat. Dipelintirnya tonjolan itu dan sesekali dicubit-cubit kecil, membuat Naruto harus meremas-remas baju yang sedang Sasuke pakai.

"Ung..uhh.. ngg~ aah.." Naruto melepaskan ciuman ganas itu, membuat salivanya mulai berceceran di bibirnya. "Sasuke onii-san.. Naru, mau.." timpalnya. Mendengar itu Sasuke pun tersenyum mesum. Dia langsung menyuruh Naruto berdiri dan mulai melepaskan celana Naruto. Dilihatnya kejantanan Naruto yang mulai berdiri tegak menjulang, membuatnya haus akan kenikmatan. Dipegangnya kejantanan itu dan kemudian dijilatnya penuh nafsu membuat Naruto harus menahan kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Naruto hanya bisa dengan ganas menjambak rambut Sasuke, menikmati saat Sasuke dengan ganas mempermainkan kejantanannya. Dikulumnya kejantanan Naruto masuk ke dalam mulutnya, hingga masuk seluruhnya di dalam mulut. Digerakkannya keluar masuk bibir yang mengulum kejantanan itu, sambil mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Alhasil Naruto pun mendesah-desah nikmat saat Sasuke mulai ganas mempermainkan segala bagian tersensitif pada tubuhnya. "Aah..aaah… onii-san,, ung..aaah~ Naru.. nikmat.."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto hingga dia merunduk ke arahnya, kemudian ia menciumnya kembali dan memasukkan sisa-sisa cairan itu ke mulut Naruto. Naruto pun menelan sisa-sisa cairan yang Sasuke transfer dari mulutnya, dan mulai mengusap bibirnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun melepaskan celananya sendiri, dan sebelum Sasuke mulai melepas bajunya dia dikagetkan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menciumnya kembali dengan ganas. Kemudian Sasuke mulai merebahkan dirinya di pasir putih yang dingin itu. Naruto mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Sasuke. Merasakan itu Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya agar lidah Naruto bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan bermain ganas di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ciuman Naruto turun ke leher Sasuke dan mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju Sasuke dengan tangannya. Dan ciumannya itu mulai turun saat baju Sasuke sudah terlepas dari kulitnya. Naruto mulai menjilati tonjolan di dada Sasuke dan mulai menghisapnya dalam-dalam hingga membuat Sasuke harus menahan kenikmatan yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

"Dobe, kau hebat sekali." kata Sasuke sedikit terkejut merasakan lidah Naruto mulai bermain dengan hebat di tubuhnya. "Teruskan!" tambahnya.

Bibir Naruto mulai turun ke perut Sasuke sambil menjilatinya dengan nafsu dan kemudian sampailah ke kejantanan Sasuke. Naruto mulai menjilati kejantanan Sasuke dengan ganas dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto pun mengulum dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke memuntahkan cairan putih itu ke dalam mulut Naruto, dan ia menelan habis cairan itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Kemudian Sasuke menarik Naruto, dan kembali menciumnya. Mencium dengan ganas bibir Naruto penuh nafsu.

Lalu diarahkan kejantanannya tepat di lubang Naruto, dan mulai memasukkannya pelan-pelan takut akan menyakiti Naruto.

"Uuh,, Sas..uke onii-san~ ngg.. ngg.. terus. Jangan berhenti." Desahnya meminta lebih saat kenikmatan itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak mau berhenti, dobe." Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya di dalam tubuh Naruto, hingga Naruto harus meremas-remas pasir putih yang berada di sampingnya. Dan setelah itu Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dia menyuruh Naruto duduk di atasnya tanpa harus melepaskan kejantanan yang masih menancap di dalam lubang kenikmatannya itu.

"Uuh..ungg..ahhaaah~"

"Bergeraklah dobe, buatlah aku menikmati permainanmu." Sahut Sasuke menyuruh Naruto bergerak di atas tubuhnya. Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, hingga membuat Sasuke begitu menikmati permainan Naruto di atas tubuhnya. Tangan Naruto pun menyangga tubuhnya agar dengan seimbang bisa bergerak di atas tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, tangannya mulai bermain di kejantanan Naruto. Menggerakkan naik turun tangannya di kejantanan Naruto dan sesekali meremasnya.

"Aah~ Onii-san.. uuh..ung, Naru ti..dak tahan.."

"Keluarkan saja Naru." Dan beberapa menit kemudian Naruto pun kembali mengeluarkan cairan itu di atas tubuh Sasuke. Naruto terjatuh lelah di atas tubuh Sasuke, namun permainan belumlah selesai. "Hnn, kita belum selesai dobe." timpalnya.

Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuh Naruto di atas pasir putih itu dan lalu mulai membuka kedua kaki Naruto dengan lebar. Dimasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto, dan Naruto pun mendesah nikmat saat kejantanan Sasuke mulai menerobos dinding prostatnya. Digerakkan tubuhnya keluar masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Naruto dan Naruto dengan erat mencengkeram pundak Sasuke.

"Uuh.. Sasuke onii-san.. en..ak.. ngg. Terus! Ter..us. Nik..mat. Aah, aahh~"

Mendengar desahan Naruto yang begitu menggairahkan itu, membuat Sasuke benar-benar teransang dibuatnya. Dia pun kembali mempercepat tempo gerakkannya agar Naruto kembali mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu ia sukai. Lalu ditariknya kedua kaki Naruto dan di letakkannya di atas pundaknya sambil mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang mulai meremas-remas tonjolan di dadanya. Dan tangan satunya masih dengan kejantanan milik Naruto.

"Dobe, uuh~" desah Sasuke merasakan bahwa dirinya mulai merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Uuh.. Onii-san~ Naru..ngg.. Aah-aaaah… Naru su-dah tak tahan.. lagi..Uunn.." desah Sasuke.

"Kita keluarkan bersama, dobe. Uuh~" desah Sasuke.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun kembali mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan itu. Setelah itu Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya jatuh di atas badan Naruto.

Dan saat masih dengan posisinya itu, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat bintang jatuh kembali.

"Sasuke onii-san lihat! Ada bintang jatuh!" sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah langit malam itu.

Lalu Sasuke pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dari badan Naruto, dan terbaring di atas pasir putih.

"Hnn.. Memang hari ini ada hujan meteor, ya?" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memakai pakaiannya kembali dan kemudian membantu Naruto memakai pakaiannya. Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke penginapan, Sasuke menggendong Naruto di belakang dan tanpa ia ketahui Naruto mulai tertidur di punggungnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Tujuan kedua adalah pergi ke kebun binatang. Sasuke menggendong Naruto di depan, agar tidak ada yang kembali menjahilinya. Dan setelah itu tujuan yang terakhir adalah membeli oleh-oleh. Sasuke pun membantu Naruto membelikan oleh-oleh untuk kedua orang tuanya. Dan setelah selesai mencari oleh-oleh akhirnya mereka pun kembali pulang ke rumah.

Seperjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka tertidur pulas di dalam bus, mungkin karena memang kelelahan dengan kegiatan mesum mereka malam itu.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Tadaima." sahut Naruto.

"Okaeri Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun." sahut Kushina menyambut kepulangan mereka. "Bagaimana piknik kalian?"

"Menyenangkan!" jawab Naruto sumringah. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyum mesumnya.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

**

Haah~ Akhirnya Kemesuman Sasuke bisa di publish juga part 3 nya.

Minna, ditunggu reviewnya, ya..

Sankyuu, dah mengikuti fanfic Pedhopile ini.. =="

Semoga kalian suka membacanya.

Ja, kita bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya.

Jane~~ n_n


End file.
